


Love Is Paranoid

by minusgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrian Harris' POV, Alan Deaton's POV, Bobby Finstock's POV, Danny's POV, Erica Reyes' POV, Established Relationship, Isaac Lahey's POV, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mr. Harris' POV, POV Alan Deaton, POV Erica, POV Isaac, POV Outsider, POV Peter Hale, POV Scott McCall, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale's POV, Scott McCall's POV, Wedding, mating ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusgirl/pseuds/minusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is curious...</p><p>Who is the girl that is responsible for the hickeys on Stiles' neck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beat Your Heart Out

Danny has a headache. The day started with heavy rain, Jackson whined all day about McCall and something about lacrosse, he was pretty sure he failed the chemistry test and all the girls tried to include him into the daily gossip. It’s just not his day.  
One hour and he can go home and chill on his bed. He really deserved it.  
He just has to deal with the creepy history teacher for one hour and then he’s going to call it a day. There’s almost no homework to do and the English project can wait until next Wednesday. Danny hits the road to his last class in the hope that it’s going to be over soon.  
They read about the Goethe era and Danny can’t remember the last time he was that bored.  
Lydia knows everything about Goethe and answers most of the questions.  
Sometimes Greenberg and Stilinski put their hands up, too.

And Danny starts to survey Stiles. He looks different. Not bad, but definitely different.  
Instead of his usual plaid shirt he wears a simple black t-shirt. Without the logo of a superhero, without lettering, not even the seams are colored. But most notably is the fact that the t-shirt is frigging tight. Danny starts to wonder what’s hidden under the smooth fabric. Stiles’ arms look promising. And he also seems to let his hair grow out, what suits him. Actually, it looks great. Soft, thick and healthy. Danny feels the urge to touch him, to let his hands roam through it but he resists the temptation.  
Instead he lets his gaze wander to his bottom half.

Stiles even changed his far too big pants against grey skinny jeans. And wow, his ass looks great in it. The only piece of clothing he didn’t abandon are his shoes. There are still the same old navy blue Converse chucks. Danny has to smile about it. Stiles wouldn’t be the same without the well-worn shoes.  
Stiles right leg is bouncing up and down and the guy seems nervous. Okay yes, he always does, but today it’s even worse. He looks out of the window every thirty seconds as if he waits for something to happen. It’s distracting.  
Danny tries to follow the class and their teacher. It turns out that Goethe discovered the Premaxillary bone. Who cares? Danny is pretty sure their history teacher has too much free time and too little time for real hobbies.

 

“Mr. Stilinski! I’m tired of bringing you back to the here and now. So please, would you be so kind and jolt yourself out of your daydreams?” Mr. Walker seems tired of Stiles and his abstraction.

 

“Do you really want a straight answer, Mr. Walker?,” Stiles mumbles.

 

“What was that? Could you please repeat that for me?” Yep, Mr. Walker’s patience snapped. Everyone knows he dislikes Stiles because of his nervousness and his constant talking. But the reason he really hates him is because he knows Stiles is smarter than the rest of the students. Well, except Lydia.

 

But Stiles looks happy today, and maybe that’s the reason he avoids a discussion and just apologizes for his behavior. Walker almost looks disappointed and the rest of the students dart malignant glances in Stiles’ direction because Walker vents his rage on the rest of the class.  
Danny doesn’t really care; he’s already in a bad mood, so it makes no difference for him.  
Stilinski’s mood whereas is still good. If Danny didn’t know better, he would say Stiles looks amorous. And when Stiles suddenly takes his hand off his neck, Danny sees a big hickey. No, not one hickey, around half a dozen hickeys.  
Congratulations, the little magpie has a girlfriend!

 

No wonder the sheriff’s son is in such a good mood. Danny starts to wonder who the lucky girl could be. Erica Reyes is the first that comes to mind. They started to hang out a few weeks ago. Maybe that’s the reason of her sudden change? Maybe having a boyfriend bolstered her ego or something? Or maybe she just discovered the wonders of make-up. Who knows? But it’s a possibility.  
On the other hand Danny never sees them together.

Okay, they always eat lunch together with Scott, but Danny always thought Erica was interested in Boyd.  
So Danny reconsiders his theory. Maybe Scott? Jackson always laughed about them and told stories about their undying love for each other. But no, Danny is sure that they’re just friends. Stiles would look at Scott and not out of the window if he would be in love with his best friend, right? So who’s left? Allison? Yeah, sure. No, they’re just friends. Allison is in love with Scott, everyone can see that. Except Scott. But the guy is an oblivious dork.  
Danny is at his wit’s end. But it’s still interesting.

Who’s Stiles girlfriend? If she loves superheroes like Stiles does? A cute girl that who comics or … whatever nerds do?!  
The ring of the bell interrupts Danny’s chain of thought and all the students flee out of the classroom. Among of them is Stiles. The lanky teenager packs his stuff and downright runs out of the room. He stumbles over his own feet on the way out, but he pulls himself together and heads to the lockers, stores his books away, picks up his backpack and walks to the exit of the building.

Now Danny is curious. He follows Stiles to the parking lot. The boy grins broadly and fixates his gaze on a spot in the distance. Danny follows his line of gaze and can’t find anything interesting.

 

But it’s the end of school time, so the parking lot is full of people. He could have overlooked the mysterious girlfriend. Or maybe she waits in one of the cars? Stiles still grins like an idiot. Now Danny can see a crowd of people, and they’re looking at a person. It’s a tall guy, with black hair and leather-clad broad shoulders – and a very nice ass- and he leans against an expensive looking car. No wonder that everyone is looking at him. If his face is as gorgeous as his back is, then Danny can understand the staring.

 

The guy suddenly turns around and Danny recognizes him. Nobody could ever forget such a face. Just in that moment Stiles reaches the object of interest, smiles and wraps his arms around the other man’s waist and….he gets kissed.  
Danny decides he saw enough and goes to his car. He feels uncomfortable and he lost a bit of his respect for his team mate. Sure, he has to admit that Miguel is fucking hot, but seriously….who fucks his own cousin?!


	2. Drain The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Finstock's POV :)

Bobby Finstock was frustrated. Lahey and McCall didn’t score one goal in the game tonight, Jackson was distracted and grumpy and Greenberg was….well, he was Greenberg. The only good player was Danny. The goalie was worth a mint.  
And the sheriff’s son showed up twenty minutes late. Stilinski wasn’t the best player, but he was still a better player than Greenberg was.  
He was nimble and attentive whereas Greenberg was just the opposite. No, Greenberg was tall and well-toned, but he was also lax and most of the time useless. Yeah, he could knock down a few players of the opposing team, but that was it.

 

No, Coach Finstock preferred Stilinski. The guy had the ability to think for himself and the team, and Finstock appreciated that characteristic trait. Of course he would deny it to the last breath. He didn’t speak in high terms of the boys most of the time. No, they needed an incentive, so he tormented the players whenever there was an opportunity.  
Just because he is Bobby Finstock. Just because he could.

 

But damn, it seemed like it didn’t take any effect on the boys at all, because they were losing the game right now. Bobby always loved lacrosse. It was rough, it was fast and it was challenging.  
Simply put, it was perfect for him.  
He did play in high school, and he was one of the best players. But that wasn’t very hard; all the other players were untalented and lazy. Well, good for him.  
Ha, good old times… And now he had to watch one of the most embarrassing games in the history of embarrassing games. He decided to make use of Stiles. Yes, the Coach knew his first name.

 

And wow, the kid was good. He looked more motivated than usual. He made a few big plays, helped McCall and … smiled. Why did the kid smile so bright? Because he finally had the chance to play? Huh. Damn, the kid was weird, but he liked him.

Coach Finstock turned around and looked over to the bleachers. He could see the nurse with the dark hair; she helped him once in the hospital when he had lost his….nevermind! He was pretty sure it was McCall’s mother.  
He saw the Reyes girl, because she was as conspicuous as always. Next to her was the big guy, Boyd. And he looked extremely bored.  
And then there was Lydia Martin, the most frightening young lady he’d ever met. She looked kind of smug, but the Coach didn’t know why, nor did he want to know. But what really did catch his eye was the man sitting next to her. Finstock knew him, he was his teacher once. Derek Hale, the creepy kid. So he was still a fan of leather jackets and black jeans? What a surprise!

Hale and Lydia seemed to know each other pretty good. Ahhh, maybe the two were a couple? That would explain Jackson’s inattention today.  
Actually, she and Hale seemed to be a pretty good pair. Both were terrifying and handsome at the same time.

 

At that precise moment, Derek Hale turned around in his seat and looked right into the Coach’s eyes. He felt caught, and he didn’t even know why.  
He quickly turned his attention back to the game, just to be on the safe side. He didn’t want to challenge the guy.

 

It was the right decision to let Stilinski play. Just ten minutes later Finstock was convinced his team would win the game. The Coach sat down on the bench, watched the game and ate his sandwich. Greenberg (now on the bench) looked over, his face jealous. Finstock offered his last sandwich to him, but before the teenager could grab it, Finstock did withdraw his hand and laughed his head off. It’s so fucking easy to make fun of teenagers. Especially the stupid ones like the Greenberg kid.

His mother always says that the only reason he became a teacher was because he loves to command and he couldn’t move on from his own teenage years.  
She always laughs about it, but it’s true.

The whistle of the referee rung out and the team celebrated their victory. Except Jackson, who still looked like he wanted to punch something. He didn’t even make one goal.  
Everyone else was in a wanton mood; their friends and parents ran on the field to congratulate the winners and Finstock clapped every player on the back. Yes, he was proud. No, he still wouldn’t admit it.

 

He started to look for Stilinski, but couldn’t find him at first. The kid was a big help today, he scored three goals, so maybe he deserved a compliment. Just a small compliment, of course.  
But where the hell was the kid?  
But then he saw Danny and his grossed out facial expression. What was wrong? Their goalie was always the sunshine of the team.

 

Bobby Finstock followed the guy’s glance and what he found made him speechless.  
There was Stiles Stilinski, legs wrapped around the waist of … oh my god…of Derek Hale.  
And the way the boy attacked Hale with his tongue looked almost obscene. No, it definitely looked obscene. The sight was like a car accident. You don’t want to see it, but you can’t look away, either.  
So Stiles Stilinski had a boyfriend? An older boyfriend who was a former suspected murder? The sheriff would be so proud of his choice.

Finally he was able to tear his eyes away from the couple and distracted himself with mocking the opposing trainer.

 

A few hours later he lay in bed, still awake because of a thought.  
‘The poor boy! Poor Derek Hale.’


	3. For Tonight You're Only Here To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three in the morning, I really need to sleep right now. But first I wanted to finish this chapter, so here it is! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

The Sheriff was proud of his son. Of course, Stiles was always one of the special kids, like their teacher always called it, but it made his son perfect in every single way.  
He reminded him of his wife. She was hearty, endearing, generous, confident, imaginative, reliable and…god, it’s a heavy list.  
Stiles had a few habits other people would find annoying or even inappropriate, but John Stilinski was convinced that some people just weren’t able to appreciate or understand the charm of his son. However that be, most people liked Stiles. Especially his co-workers loved Stiles. When he was a little kid, Stiles always made little gifts for his deputies. Most of the time he gave away everything he found in his dad’s office. Sometimes it was just a tissue and sometimes it was his pepper spray. John still wonders sometimes how Stiles managed to get it. When he was a few years older, he baked something for the team. Well, at least he tried.  
One time he made brownie roll-ups and he took salt instead of sugar and the baked goods tasted like pretzel sticks but, even though it was inedible, every single co-worker ate it just to make the little boy happy. But then Stiles had a taste of his own brownies and told each officer and deputy that he or she would be a ‘lying liar that lies’ and that they should think about their behavior, because no one could take them seriously as a person to be respected.  
Those were the days.

 

Just a few months later he asked Betty, the new assistant, if she would have an advice for him. He fell in love with the most beautiful girl ever, he said. Except his mom, because she was his mom and nobody could be more beautiful than his mother, he said.  
Sometimes, Mrs. McCall would bring Stiles to the station after school, because both of his parents were still at work and nobody could pick him up.  
John didn’t even need to ask if his son was already on the station when he came back from his patrol, because whenever Stiles was there, he could hear the cooing sounds from his fellows.

“Aww Stiles, your picture is so beautiful!” and “Aren’t you cute?” was all you could hear from Betty and the former sheriff Ronald. Yes, the boy knew how to wrap somebody around his little finger. The fact that his eyes made him look like a cute little version of Bambi was definitely a big help.  
Some days they didn’t really use the time to work because Stiles distracted everyone.  
They always had to keep an eye on the boy, otherwise he would slip away to ask the arrested persons why the ‘did something extremely stupid’ and if they would regret their action.  
He would give them the white gummy bears to appear like a nice person, but later he told his father he would give them the white gummy bears as a punishment because nobody likes the white gummy bears. His son created his own kind of self-administered justice.  
The positive aspect was that Stiles learned to discern good and evil, right or wrong and illegal and legal.

Some day Stiles asked Betty for an advice again. When she asked if it would be about Lydia again, he shook his head and told her about a boy, who was, in his own words, ‘almost as cute as Lydia’ and that ‘he really liked his smile’. So when Stiles told him years later that he thought he was bisexual, John Stilinski wasn’t shocked. To be honest, he almost hoped for a son-in-law. He has heard stories about daughters-in-law and that really scared him off.  
Grandchildren would be nice, but Stiles could still adopt.

 

When his son grew older, he didn’t show up as often than before, but he still came over to bring his dad ‘delicious’ tofu burgers and some healthy whatever-juice. Where did he even buy the stuff?  
And all of his co-workers would pinch his cheeks and tell him how cute he looked, what a handsome young man he would be. He was only fourteen years old.  
The boy spent more time with Scott, became one of the best students of his high school and he learned how to cook. It was weird to see his little boy grow up. He was still lanky and antsy most of the time, but his shoulders became more broadly and suddenly he was almost as tall as his own father. He also got rid of his baby fat. Now his cheekbones were clearly visible.  
The first time Stiles came home from the supermarket with shaving foam and several types of shavers the sheriff almost cried a bit.

 

He missed his little boy, but they still talked about everything. Stiles stopped talking about Lydia eventually and when his father asked him about it on a weekend evening, Stiles told him that he thought he and Lydia could be great friends, but that would be all.  
For a little while John was pretty sure that Stiles would have a little crush on Danny Mahealani. And after the sheriff checked the kid’s police record and found nothing but a notation about some pirated material, he gave his okay. Unfortunately he was wrong and Stiles called him paranoid and a bit overprotective.  
He also had to give Stiles the promise not to check any girl or boy he would date in the future for criminal background.  
He did, but he crossed his fingers behind his back, so it didn’t count.  
Maybe Stiles was right and he was an overprotective parent, but that was his job as a father.

 

And then, in the year of Stiles’ 17th birthday, his son stopped talking the way he did before.  
He wasn’t at home as often as before. He showed up at crime scenes, but he never talked about it with his father. His beloved Jeep suffered several strange accidents and once he even came home with bruises and broken skin. John Stilinski slowly got grey hair and he was worried all the time now. One night he came home from his overnight shift. His headaches were so bad that he had to go home. He still had a bad a guilty conscience about it.  
It was only eleven p.m. but Stiles was already in bed, what was weird. It was Saturday and his boy loved to stay up all night on weekends.  
Maybe he had infected him and now he tried to cure it with sleep? John decided to check on his son, but when he went upstairs and stood in front of the teenager’s room, he could hear something. Oh my god, he knew the reason Stiles already was in bed. He could hear his son moaning. He never wanted to hear the kid masturbating. Never! The sheriff became uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was to escape and go to bed, but before he could turn around he heard a second voice, a very male voice. John became sick and headed to his own room, looked for his earplugs so he could block out every sound.  
His little boy was only sixteen years old; he couldn’t have sex, not yet. Not until he was at least fortyfive years old.

 

But more important was the second voice. The voice of the stranger. Whoever that was, he didn’t sound like a teenager. No, it sounded like a young man. And it sounded familiar, but John wasn’t able to remember to whom the voice belonged to. He really wanted to know, but at the same time he didn’t want to recall the moaning of a strange man in his son’s bedroom.  
John Stilinski couldn’t sleep that night. A) because of his thoughts and B) because of the annoying earplugs he refused to take off.  
The next day John bought the ‘Durex Pleasure Box’. The cashier was on older woman and when she made eyes at him he just decided to ignore it. He never thought he would ashamed to buy condoms or lube, but it made him feel uncomfortable. But he wanted his son to be safe, so it was worth it. A few hours later Stiles was at Scott’s (or so he claimed) and his father draped the box on his nightstand with a note. ‘Be careful, son.’

 

The next morning was awkward and Stiles didn’t even eat breakfast. He fled as fast as possible.

 

It didn’t make his dad feel better. No, the still worried about his only child.  
Stiles was a clever kid, he wouldn’t do drugs, would he? No, he had seen often enough addicted people and the effects of their health on the police station. Those were the people Stiles punished with white gummy bears.  
When Lydia Martin was taken to the hospital a few weeks ago, his son seemed to know something he didn’t tell the police. And it hurt to know that his own son flat-out lied to him.  
John didn’t want to push his son, but he was stumped.

 

So when John mentioned Derek Hale and Stiles looked kind of guilty, he started to interrogate his own son and when Stiles admitted to know Derek Hale a bit better than his dad had expected, John Stilinski became scared. Hale was officially proved to be innocent, but the sheriff’s instincts told him that the guy was big trouble. John never disliked the Hale family or Derek, but the guy was special. And he didn’t want his son to get involved with Hale’s intrigues. No, Stiles was a good kid. That sentence became his new mantra.  
Mrs. McCall couldn’t give him an advice, either. She seemed nervous; maybe she already had enough problems with Scott?  
The worry became his daily routine.  
Waking up, taking a shower, breakfast, work, worrying, work, worrying, dinner, worrying…  
It was exhausting and after a couple of months he almost gave up.

 

Just when it seemed that nothing enlightening would happen anymore, John was called to the hospital. His son was involved in a car accident. He rushed to the hospital, broke a few speed limits on his way and just fifteen minutes later Melissa McCall led him to Stiles’ room. The boy’s arm was in a sling, the right side of his face was bruised and caked with blood and he looked pale and exhausted and when John touched his forehead he noticed that the poor boy was bathed in cold sweat.  
John tried to talk to him, but Stiles didn’t really react. The doctor explained him that Stiles still was in a state of shock, that two of his ribs were broken and that he was lucky that he was taken so fast to the hospital.  
He then left the two Stilinskis alone in the white clinic room and John took his son’s hand in his own. Stiles gave his hand a squeeze and it was the most reassuring gesture since months.

 

After a while (John didn’t know how long) he heard a knock and Jeff came in.

 

“Hey, how is he doing?” the deputy asked. The man was a year older than John and was always fond of Stiles.

 

“He’s going to be okay. But he was incredibly lucky. Are you here to do the report?” John wanted to know.  
Shit, he didn’t even ask about the accident by itself. Whose fault was it? John would punch the guy that would be responsible for his son’s injuries. His son was a good driver; he seriously doubted it was his fault.

 

“Yep. But I don’t have good news, John. Sorry. Whoever rammed into the car…well, he fled from the scene. We don’t even have a license plate number. Hale said it was a dark blue SUV, but that’s all we know and to be honest…”

 

“Sorry Jeff, but what are you talking about? What does Hale have to do with Stiles’ accident?” The sheriff couldn’t understand his deputy. Was he a witness?

 

“Oh. Okay, uhm…I don’t know how to explain all this. So I just tell you what I know so far. Stiles didn’t drive the car. It was Derek Hale. And no, don’t give me that look! Let me finish, okay? Hale said they were driving towards the preserve and when Hale crossed the intersection the SUV showed up out of nowhere and rammed them. You should see the Camaro, John. It’s a wonder Stiles is still alive. The right side of the car is destroyed. And Derek Hale emerged completely unscathed. He just took Stiles and brought him to the hospital. It was just a few blocks from…”

 

“Are you kidding me, Jeff?! He didn’t call an ambulance? And why the hell did he have my son in his car? I swear…”

 

“Dad, stop it. Please” Both John and Jeff turned around to see Stiles. He tried to get up, but John told him to lay still and for the first time ever he did what his father told him to do.

It seemed that Stiles eavesdropped their whole conversation, because started talking and talking and talking and every second sentence was something like “It wasn’t his fault, dad. Please calm down. You should rather thank him. I’m pretty sure he saved my life.”

 

Eventually the sheriff just gave up. Even in his weak status, Stiles could convince him to do whatever he wanted.  
But when Stiles looked over his shoulder and John saw Derek Hale’s face through the small window, he refused to let him in.

 

“Please dad. Come on, I’m sick and you’re my father. I know it’s blackmailing to say this, but you’re my father and you want me to get better, so you have to let him in.”

“Stiles! The answer is still no. You don’t know what’s good for you.” John didn’t want that guy in his son’s room.

“Actually, I do. So...let him in” Stiles didn’t give up. The kid was too stubborn.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No, Stiles!”

“Yes, Dad!”

Jeff did see enough, he took his jacket and headed to the door. He didn’t even say goodbye, the Stilinskis wouldn’t notice him anyway.

“For the last time, no.”

 

“Dad, you can’t withhold my support! I want my boyfriend, now.” Stiles looked shocked about his words. That wasn’t the way he wanted to tell his father about his older boyfriend.  
And he was right about it; his dad didn’t look very pleased about it.  
Stiles was tired. He knew he couldn’t sleep when he was alone and he really, really wanted a big hug and maybe a kiss from his boyfriend. But above all he just wanted to say thank him. He didn’t remember the accident exactly, it was just too fast. But he remembered Derek pulling him across the console into his lap.  
Stiles just looked at his dad and this time he didn’t demand anything, he begged.  
“Please dad. I know we need to talk about it, and I can see you’re not happy about it, but could you please give me a few minutes alone with him?” his voice was soft and he used his Bambi eyes to convince him.

 

And damn, it worked.

“Fifteen minutes, Stiles. Fifteen.” Then he kissed his son’s forehead and left the room. He couldn’t help but glare at Hale on the way out.  
His son’s boyfriend just ignored him. Asshole.

 

He sat down on one of the blue, uncomfortable chairs and was pleasantly surprised to see a mirror in the corner. That way he could still see into Stiles’ hospital room. Good, he didn’t trust Derek. Maybe he could arrest him for seduction of minors? Oh no, the idea just reminded him of the moans from his boy’s room a few days ago. At least now he could match the voice…Ewww.  
He looked back into the mirror but did regret it seconds later.

 

Stiles sat in Hale’s lap; his face buried in the older man’s leather jacket until Derek took his face in his hands and wiped away his tears.  
John didn’t know whether he should be sad about the fact that his own son couldn’t show his father his real feelings or if he should be glad that Stiles finally had someone he could show it instead.  
Derek kissed Stiles head and rubbed soothing circles on his back and Stiles visibly relaxed in his arms until Derek laid him back on the bed.  
Stiles was asleep, but Derek still held his hand.

 

Maybe John Stilinski should think his idea of arresting Derek Hale over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I already tell you that I'm german and english isn't my native language? 
> 
> So if you should find sentences that are grammatically wrong I'm really sorry about that.
> 
>    
> ____
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://stiles-stillkinky.tumblr.com/ if you're curious for new fic ideas or writing updates or you can follow my 'personal' blog: http://minusmaedchen.tumblr.com/


	4. Red Carpet And Rebellion

Adrian Harris hates his job. What were he thinking when he decided to become a teacher? He doesn’t even like children, let alone hormonal teenager. They are disrespectful and most of them are incredibly stupid, too.  
Greenberg, as an example, was one of the laziest students he ever had. The guy never does his homework and fails almost every test. It’s a wonder he knows how to tie his shoes.  
Or maybe he just wears sandals. It’s also a possibility.

Adrian Harris hates almost all of his students. Miss Martin is the exception. She’s a miracle child; clever and attentive. She never needs any help and she’s quiet. In short, Lydia is his favorite. Unfortunately she is his only favorite. The rest is useless.  
It’s impossible to motivate them, so Harris gave up a few years ago.  
Chemistry fascinates him, but it seems that teenagers can’t understand it. The kids always ask him to blow something up or just to ‘do something really cool like the guy on YouTube did!’.

The experiments they do in class are cool; they’re just too stupid to understand the chemical reactions.

 

Adrian doesn’t want to go to his next class. But he’s already five minutes late and if he doesn’t go now his students will take his tardiness as an excuse to flee.  
And he doesn’t grant them their peace. No, if he has to suffer, they have to bear with him, too.  
The thought makes him smile. Now he remembers why he chose to become a teacher.  
The floors are empty, most of the teenagers are already in their classrooms, and when Mr. Harris opens the door to the chemistry room he’s pleased to see all the disappointed faces of his students. The view is so enjoyable that he could burst with joy.

It’s the highlight of his day, sadly. There’s nobody waiting for him at home, he doesn’t even have a cat or a dog. He owned a goldfish once, but he forgot to feed Oscar all the time and someday the little thing swam upside down with its belly pointing towards the surface.  
Adrian Harris is just not capable to keep a living creature alive.

The only thing he’s really good at is chemistry. It’s simple and foreseeable and he loves it.  
But that’s pretty much all he’s good at. He enjoys good books, but he can’t write. He loves a home-cooked steak, but he can’t even make good spaghetti. It’s a miracle he’s still alive.  
He’s not funny, he’s not a poet, he hates sport but he’s a great chemist.

 

But now he has to bear with the students of Beacon Hills. And he knows for sure that they’ll love the surprise he prepared for them.

“I have a great surprise for you! Put away your books and notes from the last lesson. All you’ll need is a pen, two or three pieces of paper and your brain. And stop talking to the person sitting next to you. This is an unannounced test, so shut up! I’m talking about you, Mr. Stilinski!”

They all groan and Adrian is convinced that this sound is the most beautiful melody in the world. The sheriff’s kid looks extremely stressed and that’s just the icing on the cake.  
So when he puts his hand up Mr. Harris just ignores him and sits down on his chair in front of the classroom.

“Mr. Harris!” Jeez! He hates the kid like poison. ‘Ignore him, Adrian. He’s just a stupid brat…’ he thinks in the hope that Stiles will give up if he just ignores him for a few minutes.  
But of course Harris isn’t that lucky.

 

“Mr. Harris, I can’t do this test. I already…” the teenager starts again, and Mr. Harris already has enough.

 

“Mr. Stilinski! I know you’re not the cleverest, but life is unfair. I don’t care about your problems. Just. Do. The. Test. And please, shut the hell up.”  
Adrian knows that it’s pointless. The Stilinski kid is his personal nightmare. A textbook example of a blabbermouth.  
Sometimes he wonders if the teenager has a lot of friends. McCall is his best friend, everyone knows that, but Scott McCall is a weird kid. It’s not like the poor guy has a choice, they’re both outsiders to his knowledge.

No, Stilinski is the typical virgin. Harris can’t imagine Stiles in a club or at a party. No, he’s pretty sure that the sheriff’s kid sits every weekend alone at home and plays some stupid video games. Maybe Harris hates him so much because Stiles reminds him of himself when he was a teenager. He wasn’t one of the popular kids and most people didn’t want to talk to him because it could damage their cool reputation.

 

“Mr. Harris! Just for once I’m really sorry, but I can’t take this quiz! I’ve called someone to pick me up because I feel really bad because I get a migraine and I have queasy feeling and my visibility is blurry and I really shouldn’t be here so in a few minutes the person I’ve called will be here and I just wanted to inform you that…” Stiles can’t even finish his sentence.

 

Mr. Harris pinches the bridge of his nose. One more word from the teenager and he’ll kill him. He hates it when he mumbles. The professor doesn’t care when the door of the classroom opens. Greenberg is always a few minutes late. Now he’s focused on Stilinski.

“And there it is again! Your voice! And it’s triggering the only impulse I’ve ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently.”

 

“You can try. But you won’t go very far.” And that’s not Greenberg’s voice. And the guy who’s standing in the doorway doesn’t look like Greenberg, either.  
Oh no. Mr. Harris knows who that guy is. He taught him a few years ago when the man was still a boy and a student. Derek Hale.

 

And the guy looks pissed and amused at the same time. He wears black clothes and his face is pale, but just the same he looks strong and healthy.  
The last time Harris saw Derek Hale was the day before the house fire happened.  
But in his memory Derek was a quiet and almost shy teenager with acne and he was not yet fully grown.  
Now his face looks mature and masculine.  
This Derek Hale looks like a mix of model and serial killer.  
A student sneezes and Mr. Harris wakes from his daydream. But Hale is still focused on him.  
It makes him feel uncomfortable and he starts to sweat. He doesn’t even know why, but the man makes him nervous.

 

“Mr. Harris…did you lose your tongue? I’m sure you want to carry on insulting Stiles. Go ahead, I’m all ears.”

 

It’s humiliating. Harris is older than Hale, he deserves a bit more respect.  
The classroom is completely silent when Derek goes to Stiles. He starts to pack Stiles’ backpack as if he had all the time in the world and Harris is baffled.

 

“Mr. Hale, you can’t…” he tries to start, but it’s useless. Derek interrupts him without hesitation. “Whatever, Harris.”  
And now Adrian Harris gets angry. He’s a person to be respected!

“Let me guess, he still quotes Einstein, huh?” Hale asks the whole class.  
They don’t say anything buy they look like they restrain laughter.  
He never felt so degraded until today.  
Even Stiles looks shocked. Derek takes Stiles’ backpack and motions to him to stand up. Harris can feel himself blush when Hale keeps staring at him on his way out of the room.

Stilinski really looks kind of pale in the face from close up and Hale supports the kid’s weight with an arm around his waist.

 

When Derek speaks again he’s right beside Harris. He can’t even look at his former student when he passes him. But he hears him very clearly even though he whispers.

“Just for your information: Insult my boyfriend just one more time and I promise that you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. And believe me, that’s the best-case scenario. Let it be a warning.”

 

And then, just before the younger man closes the door, he looks Mr. Harris in his eyes and Harris could swear he can hear his own heart beating out of his chest.  
Adrian tries to keep his composure, but he’s too upset to think straight. All his students stared at him in shock and he could hear the suppressed laughter of some of them.

 

So Stiles wasn’t the typical virgin he could pick on whenever he wants.  
The kid has a boyfriend. A very scary boyfriend Harris doesn’t want to start an argument with. He almost starts to feel something like respect for the boy.

 

“What are you looking at?! You have a quiz to finish!” It’s his last attempt to win back his dignity, but they all just grin at him and he flees out of the room.  
His shirt is bathed in sweat.

 

He’ll never ever treat the boy like he did before. He has learned his own lesson today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's next?
> 
> -Melissa McCall  
> \- Laura and/or Mama Hale  
> \- Mama Stilinski  
> \- Maybe Stiles' old babysitter?


	5. Rebellious Palpitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale's POV :)
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Peter Hale always loved to watch people. Their body language, their facial expressions, their heartbeats… A picture is worth a thousand words. People lie and betray each other, and that’s what Peter loves the most about them. They’re so predictable.  
It’s so easy to control them. Of course Peter has an advantage over most people. His werewolf senses are unmistakable. Nobody can fool him.

 

His brother was exactly the opposite of Peter. Every time James used his senses to get his way he felt bad about it. He said it was unfair, that it’s not okay to invade somebody’s privacy like that. Everyone would need space and the feeling of safety. James was a very quiet person, he loved to read and he was a great cook. In Peter’s eyes his older brother wasn’t a real beta werewolf. He was an untalented fighter and he never trusted his senses. Their mother praised James to the skies because of his good heart. She called it kindness and love. Peter never said it out loud, but he called it weakness.  
It was a surprise when his brother came home with the love of his life, how he called it.  
Talia was a strong woman and an even stronger alpha. She was everything James wasn’t.  
A skilled fighter, a proud werewolf, cheerful and her beauty was beyond compare.  
It was the first time Peter felt something like jealousy for James. And it made him so, so angry. He was the strong one of the brothers, he was the charming werewolf every woman wanted in her bed. Except Talia, she never saw him like that. No, she loved James with every fiber of her being.

 

Then Laura was born and Peter felt pushed off. His little niece was a cute little baby and she looked exactly like her mom. He was immediately smitten with the little girl. And Laura idolized her uncle.  
But then, two years later, Derek was born and Peter desperately tried to hide his dislike for the little boy. Derek was the spitting image of his damn father.  
He had Talia’s black hair, but that was the only thing the boy inherited from his mother.  
No, Derek looked like a clone of James. The same eyes, the same eyebrows and even his behavior was exactly the same. The boy was an uncomplicated baby and slept all through the night. His parents loved the little guy, everyone loved him.  
Peter never liked him, he couldn’t stand the little baby werewolf.

 

Suddenly he felt alone. Why did his brother get such a beautiful family? He never deserved it. He didn’t do anything for it; it just fell into his lap. In the true sense of the word.  
Peter started to look for a mate. He dated lots of beautiful women, strong betas and even a few handsome men. But he never found his one true mate, it never clicked between them.

Peter became impatient and step by step Peter developed a hatred for the little family.  
He distanced himself from his own pack, traveled around the world with the money from his parents and avoided to visit his family, his own pack.  
Eventually he was on the rocks and had no option but to come back to Beacon Hills.  
He endured the family dinners, the holidays and to be honest, he gave up his one live.  
Peter stopped looking for a mate and fucked around. He spent most of his time in bars and in the forest just to avoid his pack. To avoid Derek.

The baby was now a teenager and he still looked like his dad. He was tall for his age and every girl on the school noticed his broad shoulders and his muscled arms.  
Derek was like a mix of his parents. He was a good fighter, just like Talia. But he was shy and quiet like his father, loved to be alone and hated parties and wolfed down every book he could get ahold of.  
So when he saw Derek with an older woman he didn’t think anything of it.  
The stupid teenager would never get a cute girlfriend, let alone a hot woman.  
If Derek should find a mate, Peter would’ve killed himself.

 

And then everything went to hell.  
His family died in the fire. It was a holiday; the house was full of people. Children and their parents, uncles, aunts and cousins died that day.  
And Peter recognized their killers. The Argents.  
And he knew whose fault it was. He saw it in Derek’s eyes, every time he and Laura visited him in the hospital.  
And he wanted the boy to suffer. So when Peter got better, he waited. He waited until Laura visited him. And then he killed her. He never felt sorry for it. He didn’t feel anything at all.  
All he could think about was Derek. And Derek came. And Peter felt fantastic. He could smell Derek’s grief and he could see his hate for the world.

 

And then Peter bit Scott. Derek killed him and became the alpha. Peter revived. Jackson became the kanima. Gerald died. The alpha pack same, hell broke loose.  
But none of this really shocked Peter. He grew up with miracles.  
What really surprised him was a pale boy.  
Stiles Stilinski was the most interesting young man he had ever met. The sheriff’s son was clever and the only person who could compete with Peter’s sharp mind. Sure, there was Lydia Martin, but she was never as passionate about something as Stiles.  
The kid wanted to protect everyone, even Peter’s stupid nephew. But he didn’t understand why.

 

He didn’t understand it until that one Saturday two months ago.  
The alpha pack was furious after Derek ripped one of the twins apart, so they decided to pay Derek and his pack a visit.  
Thanks to Lydia’s secret hoard of kanima poison the alpha pack found, Peter was paralyzed from the neck down. He was lying on the cold and dirty floor together with Scott, Lydia and Isaac.  
Stiles was gagged and he looked pale and sick, Peter could see the beads of sweat on the boy’s forehead. Peter could smell his fear. But at least Stiles was conscious in contrast to the other wolves.  
Lydia, Scott and Isaac were on the verge of fainting.  
Derek was kneeling in the middle of the room; exhaustion got the better of him. The alphas beat the youngest Hale for hours. He was bleeding and looked like a wreck. Peter didn’t really care. He doubted that the alpha pack would hurt him; he never supported his nephew and his war against the enemy pack.  
They also wouldn’t hurt or even kill the other betas. Lydia was too smart to throw away, Isaac was never a real threat to them so they didn’t have to worry about the curly haired teenager, Scott was powerless without an alpha and Stiles…Well, Peter wasn’t sure about Stiles’ situation. The alphas didn’t accept humans in their pack. They would never take him seriously. No matter how smart and loyal the kid was, the alphas wouldn’t spare him from punishment. The boy was lost. Too bad, he liked the kid.

 

Their leader didn’t even bother to tie him up. Seven minutes later, Peter counted, the adversarial wolves realized that a mistake was made.  
No one cared about the fragile human boy, no one seemed to notice when he slowly slipped towards his backpack at the door.  
It was too late when they finally noticed.  
Scary thought, but Stiles would make a great hunter. He threw two little sacs right into their faces and pushed Derek away from them at the same time.  
The alphas cried and knew immediately that they were now at the mercy of the Hale pack. Defenseless and vulnerable, they fled from the place. Peter almost expected Stiles to run after them, but to his surprise he did the exact opposite.  
Stiles crawled back to the now unconscious Derek. He was bleeding and his wounds were healing slowly.

 

Peter didn’t care. He never liked his nephew anyway. It would be much easier without him in his life.  
According to Peter, the dangerous situation was over. He just wanted to feel his legs again and then go home. Well, back to his cozy hotel room.  
He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and just at that point he heard someone sobbing.  
Surprised he tried to turn around and what he saw was…He didn’t know what he saw.  
Stiles was sitting on the floor, Derek’s head was resting on the kid’s chest and Stiles stroke his cheek. He cried, tears dropped into Derek’s thick hair. The boy sobbed and begged Derek to wake up. Peter can still remember the loving words Stiles used to get through to his nephew.

 

“Please baby, wake up. Come on, do it for me….Derek, please!” Stiles took Derek’s hands in his own and plastered the man’s face with kisses.  
“Derek, open your eyes. Say something…Just…don’t die, okay? You can’t do this to me. Please.”

 

Even for Peter’s werewolf senses it was hard to catch every word, Stiles was a sobbing mess.  
Eventually Derek and some of the other wolves came around and all Peter could hear were whispers of love, attempts to soothe the crying boy.  
Derek was still weak but his wounds stopped bleeding and with the help from the rest of the pack, their alpha was able to stand up. Stiles slung his arm around his lover’s waist and refused to leave him. Peter knew the way Stiles and Derek looked at each other. It was pure adoration and absolute commitment. Derek had found his mate.  
Peter sighed; he couldn’t even hate the guy now. He didn’t love his only remained family member, but he saw how perfect they were for each other. He had already caused enough damage, he wouldn’t destroy this relationship.  
But Peter was still so shocked from what he just saw that he didn’t realize that he could move his body again. His arms and legs felt like jelly, but otherwise he was okay.

When the older beta thought about offering his help to his alpha as a sign of humility, but Stiles’ glare stopped him from trying.  
Peter had to admit it; he had great respect for Stiles.  
And he knew that Stiles didn’t trust him at all. Peter also knew that Stiles was a worthy adversary.  
Peter would definitely stay away from Derek and his mate for awhile, just to play it safe.


	6. Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan Deaton, Isaac and Erica!
> 
>  
> 
> And it's a special occasion!

Alan Deaton is proud. He’s proud of the youngest remaining member of the Hale family. He’s proud that the young man finally realized that he’s not alone anymore. He has strong allies and an even stronger pack. His betas will always support their alpha. They’re more like a family than a pack. And Deaton knows how hard Derek had to fight for it.  
It took ages but Derek is happy now. Not just content but really happy. A blind man could see that. He’s also a better alpha for his pack now and Deaton loves to see them interact together.  
And Derek’s not afraid to ask for help. Okay, that’s maybe an exaggeration, but Derek isn’t the broody grump he used to be anymore. He’s still pretty strict with his betas but a bit discipline can’t hurt them.  
He had learned to laugh and to smile, to show his emotions and not only his anger.

Yes, Derek is a new man thanks to this clever kid that never gave him up.  
Deaton knew it the first time he saw them together. He saw the way Derek looked after Stiles and he saw the way Stiles blushed when he accidentally touched Derek. He even witnessed their first kiss if you can call it that. Stiles made the first step of course and downright attacked Derek’s mouth after they had expelled the alpha pack from their territory. It’s a long time ago now.  
It feels like ages. Now all their life is peaceful most of the time and Alan is totally okay with that. He had enough drama for the next twenty years.

It wasn’t a big surprise when people in Beacon Hills started to talk about the mysterious couple.  
The people who knew Derek from the old days approved of the relationship because they were happy for him, other people weren’t so supportive. They called Derek bad names and thought about Stiles as a shame for his dad, the sheriff. It was a small scandal and people loved to gossip about it. Sometimes it guilt-tripped Derek, but Stiles however loved the attention. Deaton is pretty sure that Stiles himself spread most of the saucy rumors. The story about how Derek carried Stiles over a puddle sounded suspiciously like a fantasy of the teenager.  
The couple however survived it and after a while the town forgot about them and the detractors found a new topic.

Now, almost six years later, Stiles and Derek live together in the rebuilt Hale house, together with Isaac and their cat Selina. Scott had told him how Derek and his mate argued about the kitten’s name. Stiles won in the end and they had called the cat after Selina Kyle. Erica Reyes laughed about it for several hours, but Deaton is not sure why.  
Only eight months later they had asked the vet to be the priest for their mating ceremony. It was a great honor and he promised them to be the one who would marry them.

And now, in the deep of the night, he’s sitting in his office and prepares everything for the big day. He already sewed the ribbon and stuffed it with the herbals the men chose and now he would just have to collect the remaining utensils. Deaton was prepared for the ceremony.  
Tomorrow would be a day of joy, devotion and eternal love. And Alan Deaton is proud to be a part of it.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Isaac Lahey is a nervous wreck. No, it’s not an exaggeration. It’s more an understatement.  
He’s sweating through his clean button-down- shirt and he could swear he gets the flu. He knows that it’s impossible, but he feels incredibly hot.  
It’s not even his own mating ceremony. Hell, he doesn’t even have a mate. The thought makes him sad for a few seconds, but he pulls himself together and thinks about the bridal couple today. Isaac isn’t sure if it’s okay to call them that, but he’s sure that Stiles would forgive him. Or not. Erica told him that she called him a bride one time and he was pissed as hell.  
But Derek would forgive him, he’s sure about that. Derek is like a big brother now and it’s his mating ceremony today, so he wouldn’t kill him. He wouldn’t, right? No, he can’t say no to Isaac’s puppy eyes.  
And his death would upset Stiles and Derek would never hurt his mate, so Isaac is safe for now.  
When Isaac moved in with Derek and Stiles things were awkward at first. At least for Isaac.  
He had to get used to nocturnal activities and Stiles’ weird eating habits. Some days he felt like an intruder, but they both always assured him that it was okay, that they enjoyed his presence and they never left him out in the cold like Scott sometimes did. Sure, he did never do it on purpose but he was always busy with Allison and her family.  
That didn’t change, actually. But Isaac is happy for all of his friends so he’s not angry or sad about it. They all love him, he never needs to worry about it.

But right now Isaac is seriously freaking out. He’s with Derek in the guest room in their house where he slept the last night. It was an old rite but that didn’t stop Stiles from complaining the whole night. Isaac had to use his earplugs to drown out the moans from Stiles and the unhappy grumbling from Derek’s room.  
It was disturbing. It always is. He would never get used to the sound of his parents having sex. Isaac makes a note in his head to never call them that, either. He doesn’t want to provoke his luck.

Isaac tries to calm himself, but it’s impossible.  
Nobody in the pack is officially mated and Isaac never attended a mating ceremony before.  
Sure, Lydia and Allison talked about it and explained the rites and procedure to Isaac for the last three months since Derek and Stiles had told the pack about their plans, but he’s still excited and curious about the ceremony itself.  
He knows that Alan Deaton will marry the couple and that it’ll be similar to old Celtic weddings, but that’s all he really remembers.  
The girls talked about something like silk ribbons, candles and stones and stuff like that but he ignored their chatter most of the time. Now he regrets it, because he’s not prepared for it at all. He wonders if he’ll forget what to do. That would be embarrassing, but he could get over it. What he could never get over it is the fact that Lydia would kill him if he messes up the celebration. How can such a little person be so intimidating?

 

“Isaac, relax! You’re making me crazy!” Derek interrupts his thoughts. Isaac feels like the worst best friend on the planet. He should calm Derek and not the other way around.  
When he turns around to look at his friend and alpha he’s stunned. He looks attractive!  
Stiles and Derek decided against expensive suits and for a more casual wardrobe.  
Derek wears a loose sitting white shirt together with a grey vest and he chose black slacks instead of his loved jeans. He didn’t shave his beard but Isaac thinks that his hair is shorter. But maybe that’s imagination, he’s not sure.

And Derek is barefoot. When he told Lydia about his no-shoe-policy for his mating just a few days ago she almost got a heart attack. She lectured him about style and wedding photos and hygiene but Derek remained stubborn. So everyone was barefoot today and Isaac liked it.  
The ceremony would take place in the forest, on a clearing near a small sea and it was pleasant for the werewolves to feel the earth under their skin and the humans didn’t complain either. Well, except for Lydia.

Derek takes a last look in the mirror and takes a deep breath. Now Isaac can hear the fast beating of his heart and can smell the nervousness of his alpha.  
It reassures him to know that Derek can get nervous, too.  
Today will change the rest of his life, so Isaac can’t blame him. He would probably wet his pants and escape in the last minute. But Derek is strong and loves Stiles, so there’s no reason to be scared.

“So…are you ready? Can we go?” he asks after five minutes of doing nothing. “Or do you want Stiles to freak out?” He knows Stiles, he probably already started to freak out.  
That seems to be the right choice of words because Derek turns around and downright flounces out of the room to meet his loved mate on the clearing.  
Isaac however waits a minute to collect his thoughts before he follows the man to his car. The Camaro is decorated with colorful flowers and pink bows.  
Derek looks ridiculous sitting in the car. It’s like a bad dream but funny nonetheless.  
Oh god, he’ll kill Lydia when the day is over. Isaac tries to suppress the laughter and gets into the car. Together they drive in the direction of the forest.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Erica Reyes has no idea what to do. She stayed with Stiles in her apartment for the morning to dress him up. She tried to convince him to wear the purple shirt but Stiles refused. He hates the sheer fabric and was sure that he would ruin the expensive garment so Erica gave up. It was his ceremony after all and she would respect his wishes. She tried to. Eventually he chose a dark green silk shirt with short sleeves. She has to admit that it looks way better than the purple one.  
Stiles seems surprisingly calm in view of the fact that he would be mated in the next hour. He combs his hair for the sixth time and brushes a drop of sweat off his forehead. Okay, so maybe he’s not as calm as he seems. But he’s quiet. Erica didn’t hear him talk for the last two hours. He just nodded or shook his head when people asked him something and smiled whenever Erica took a new photo of him.

Erica loves Stiles like a big brother. He always protected her and never let her down. No, Stiles always was the Batman to her Catwoman and she’s still proud to be one of his best friends.  
A few years ago, when Stiles and Derek started dating, she was the only one of the pack who was surprised. She was convinced that they would try to kill each other within a month but it turned out that they’re the cutest couple on earth. They truly loved each other from the beginning and sometimes she still wonders why she didn’t see it right away.  
When people started to talk bad about them Erica tried her best not to beat them up. They would have deserved it, but Derek told her to not cause any trouble. It was a shame, really.

Erica sighs. She can’t believe that today is the mating ceremony. Stiles, the girls and Scott had planned it for months and now there’s just an hour left until they both say yes.  
She doesn’t want to admit it but she’s a bit jealous in reality. Boyd thinks that a mating is unnecessary and outdated. It hurts her a bit but she respects it. They’re happy together and she won’t risk it because she wants a big ceremony, too.  
Today is about her friends and they’ll all celebrate it. Lydia even persuaded her to wear a pale yellow summer dress. Erica would never say it out loud, but it looks beautiful. It matches her blonde hair and she didn’t have to worry over shoes, so she’s happy.  
It’s casual and soft and she won’t trash it when the day is over. Oh, and Lydia paid for it, that’s a big brownie point, too.

“Erica, can you help me with my hair? I don’t know what to do with it. And we’re already late!” Stiles finally breaks the silence. He looks handsome, hot even.  
It’s a simple outfit but it flatters his nice body. And wow, the pants are really tight. Derek will be pleased, that is for sure!

“Stiles, you look great. You don’t have to worry, okay? Your hair is totally fine, your clothes fit like a second skin and you’re not late, Stiles! The ceremony begins in fifty minutes, so you still have time to relax! It was a very quiet morning without any trouble, so please Stiles, please don’t start freaking out now!” she tries to calm him. But because Stiles is Stiles he does the exact opposite: He starts freaking out. Stiles complains about the weather – it’s a sunny day – and about the procedure of the ceremony and about his ugly feet and Erica can’t take it anymore. She stops listening and looks for a gum in her white purse she bought for today.  
Stiles eventually starts to sweat when he…well, when he starts to worry that maybe he’ll sweat through his shirt.

Erica is convinced that Stiles is the most complicated bride ever. She chuckles when she remembers that she once called him that and he ate all her candy and ice cream as revenge.  
Stiles is devil sometimes. It’s a weird feeling to see him like this; alarmed and a bit panicked.

“What if Derek changed his mind? I mean…a mating is forever! We can’t get a divorce like normal people! And he’ll bite me! You know what he did with his fangs! Exactly, he killed people with those fangs! And my dad will see it! I didn’t tell him because I know he would never agree to it. Oh my god, did you see my dad already? Did he bring his gun?”  
Great, so Stiles had completely lost his mind.

His eyes are wide open, his face is red and his hands are shaking. Erica decides that enough is enough.  
She forces him to sit on the bed and combs his hair again, just to calm him down.  
She straightens his shirt again and shows him the utensils he needs for the ceremony, a small bundle of wheat. “See? Everything’s fine. We didn’t forget anything you need.”  
But Stiles doesn’t seem very satisfied.

“What about the cotton ribbons? And the stones and the flowers and the candles and please tell me you didn’t forget the twigs! I can’t get mated without the twigs!” Stiles panics.  
Erica meanwhile starts to get desperate. He drives her crazy.

Nobody can blame her when her voice gets a bit louder. “Stiles, shut up! No, we didn’t forget all those things!” She starts to count with her fingers. “We have the flowers. We have the candles and the twigs. We have the stones and the ribbons and yes, we have the bread and the nuts, too! And before you can interrupt me: Yes, we have the long ribbon! Deaton has it, okay? He prepares everything and he never made a mistake, so just trust us, please?”

Stiles looks exhausted and Erica can smell how nervous he really is. She can also smell that he’s afraid. Before she can ask him about it he whispers: “I’m afraid. That…well, that Derek changes his mind. I know, it’s ridiculous but it’s such a big step and…I don’t know. I’m pathetic.”

Erica can understand him, it’s a scary thought. He’s right; a mating is a big step for a werewolf and his mate. They’ll be bound to each other for the rest of their lives. They’ll share a special bond. Derek once described it as a sixth sense.  
But she also knows that Stiles and Derek are perfect for each other. They’ll be happy together, there’s no doubt.  
The ringing of her alarm clock interrupts Erica’s daydreams. It’s their cue to go.

“Yeah, you really are. Come on, are you ready, Batman?” she asks him and takes his hand. She already knows his answer.  
“No, I’m really not. So hey, let’s go!” Two minutes later they’re sitting in her car driving towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Scott's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> \-----  
> You can follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://stiles-stillkinky.tumblr.com/ if you're curious for new fic ideas or writing updates or you can follow my 'personal' blog: http://minusmaedchen.tumblr.com/


	7. Breathe Out, So I Can Breathe You In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a picture for the imagination:  
> http://www.keltischehochzeit.de/handfasting.php

Scott McCall always loved his best friend. Always. But damn, why does he have to mate his alpha? It was bad enough when they had started to date and Scott had to cover for his best friend. But he was convinced that their relationship wouldn’t last.  
And now he’s sitting on a bench in the middle of the forest, together with his mom, the sheriff and the rest of the pack. It’s almost noon and everybody waits for Stiles. He’s just ten minutes late but Derek looks like he’s about to explode. Poor Derek, Scott thinks.  
He never looked so scared in his life. Sure, he tries to smile and to look relaxed but after all those years Scott knows exactly when his alpha is stressed or frustrated. And now he’s definitely stressed.

Scott’s boss Alan Deaton already prepared the clearing for the ceremony together with Stiles’ dad and Melissa.  
They formed a circle of twigs, flowers, stones, blue ribbons and candles. The circle is sun-drenched and barely big enough for the couple and Deaton to stand in it for the procedure.  
It looks beautiful, Scott has to admit.  
He’s really happy for his best friend. He jokes all the time about the couple and complains about Derek but the truth is that Scott is grateful that Stiles found the right person to share the rest of his life with.  
They’re perfect for each other and he would never question their love. As long as Derek treated his best friend well, Scott is satisfied.  
And he’s sure that Derek would never mistreat Stiles, so Scott doesn’t need to worry.

 

Stiles is now almost twenty minutes late and even the sheriff looks tense.  
He wouldn’t get cold feet, right? No, Stiles was always the brave one. Maybe he got lost in the forest? No, Erica is with him, that’s not a possibility.

 

Scott watches his friends.  
Lydia looks cheerful while Jackson looks bored and annoyed. Scott smiles. Jackson is a douchebag, but he can’t fool his own pack. He’s excited and happy to be a part of it. Scott knows that his friend tries to locate Stiles’ heartbeat. Even Scott thinks Jackson is transparent, which is saying something.  
Allison looks excited, too. She smiles at Scott but he quickly turns away to avoid her. He knows that look. He saw it about fifty times since Derek and Stiles made the announcement.  
He can’t describe how much he loves Allison, but he can’t mate her.  
It would be too soon and he’s not ready, not yet.

 

Danny looks relaxed. No surprise, it’s Danny. He seems to enjoy the sun and the breeze.  
It’s enviable. Scott just wants the show to start already.  
Stiles’ dad seems to share this opinion. He starts to sweat and he can’t keep his hands still. It reminds Scott of Stiles. The Stilinskis love to dramatize their conversations with wild gesticulation. It’s actually kind of cute.  
Melissa tries to calm him but it’s pointless. His heartbeat sounds like the flap of a hummingbird. A very nervous hummingbird.  
Just when he starts to worry about his best friend’s father said best friend shows up.  
He’s a bit flushed but otherwise he looks fine.

His clothes are neat and the colors look really good on him. Scott is suddenly a bit ashamed of his own clothes. With his white shirt and the khaki trousers he looks ridiculous in comparison to Stiles.  
But then, who cares? It’s a small number of invited guests and they all just have eyes for the couple.  
Stiles meanwhile flies to Derek’s side, steps into the circle and greets him with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
He laughs nervously when he hears the girls coo and takes Derek’s hand.  
Scott smells something salty and when he turns around to check where it comes from he tries to stifle a laugh. The ceremony hasn’t started yet but John Stilinski already cries.  
He tries to hide his tears when Stiles looks in his direction but it’s already too late.

 

“Aww, Dad! Don’t cry! You’ll miss my wedding!” He teases his dad but Scott knows that Stiles is deeply moved by his father’s joy. They can all see the tears in Stiles’ own brown eyes. Derek looks like the happiest man on earth. He strokes the back of his mate’s hand with his thumb and places a kiss on his temple.  
Stiles dries his tears and puts his head in the crook between Derek’s neck and his shoulder to collect himself.  
Alan Deaton enters the circle with a long, green ribbon with a black triskelion on it in one hand and an old looking book in the other hand.  
He asks the couple to stand next to each other. Stiles is on Derek’s left as Deaton binds their hands together with the decorated ribbon.  
The lovers intertwine their fingers and together they recite the vow. The alpha’s voice breaks when he vows to protect and cherish his mate and he has to start over. No one really cares, though. The atmosphere is solemn and Scott can see smiles on the faces of the present guests.  
And if he smiles away a few teardrops it’s nobody’s business but his own.

 

Derek now vows to always care for Stiles and presents him with a sheaf of wheat as a token for prosperity. Stiles presents him with a small bag filled with hazelnuts as a token for adventure. Scott hasn’t the slightest idea what nuts have to do with adventure but when he asked Lydia about it, she just told him to shut up. It’s alright, he doesn’t really care.  
What he cares about is the happiness of his best friend. And Scott never saw him so happy like at this very moment.  
Derek and Stiles only have eyes for each other right now and seem to block out the rest of the world. It’s cheesy and way too dramatic and it’s perfect.

Their priest, Deaton, wakes them out of their daydream by tying the ribbon for a second time.  
And then, finally, he pronounces them as mates. It’s a bond for eternity. The ritual isn’t exactly finished yet, but Scott tries not to think about what his alpha and Stiles will have to do later the night to consummate their bonding. He knows that Derek has to bite Stiles and that’s all he needs to know. And that’s all he wants to know.

 

They barely have time to share a kiss before the sheriff flings his arms around them to congratulate Derek and his son.  
Scott and the rest of the pack quickly join the group hug. They all stay like this for a while, just because they can.  
They’re safe, nobody threatens them and they can celebrate the day in a peaceful atmosphere.

 

After a few minutes Erica and Isaac interrupt their cuddling to give out little white bands and a marker to the guests.  
They all write down their good wishes for the couple and bind them to the tall oak that’s standing in the middle of the clearing.  
Scott tries to read Allison’s and Jackson’s messages for the alpha and his mate but they turn around so he can’t see it.  
Their wishes are only meant to be read by Derek and Stiles.  
Scott’s message for them is simple but still meaningful.

 

\- _You are meant to last forever. I’m proud of you. I wish you all the very best._  
 _Your friend, Scott._ –

 

He attaches the little note to the lowest twig and goes to join the banquet table.  
The newly wedded pair presides at the head of the table where they share a loaf of bread with their family, their pack. Scott doesn’t get most of these old rituals but he enjoys them anyway….and even more so when it involves food.  
Allison sits right next to him and takes his hand in her own. She smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek. Then she turns around to take a photo of the fest with her new camera.  
She looks beautiful and suddenly the thought of a wedding or maybe even a mating ceremony isn’t so scary anymore.

 

They eat, celebrate and talk near the bonfire until late at night. Derek’s and Stiles’ hands are still tied together when the guests see them to their house.  
Stiles beams with joy and Scott quickly tries to suppress a shudder. He loves Stiles, but he doesn’t need to know about his best friend’s sex life. Oh god, he’ll get nightmares…  
Stiles hugs him a last time, Derek thanks everyone for the beautiful day and their presents and then they wave goodbye to their friends and then they disappear into their house.  
Isaac, who didn’t want to share the house with the Hales, accompanies Erica to her car and together they drive away to her apartment.

 

Scott waves his friends and family goodbye, gets in his car and takes one last look to the dark house before he drives off the property.  
Allison is already asleep when they reach their apartment so he carries her upstairs and puts her into their comfortable bed. He takes a shower and recalls the day under the hot spray of the water. He remembers the ceremony and Stiles’ happy face. The devotion in Derek’s eyes. Their love.

 

Ten minutes later he lies in bed. Allison drools on his chest.  
Scott couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> But (!!) I know a lot of people want a chapter with Laura, Mama Stilinski or/and Mama Hale.  
> I didn't forget about it, I promise!
> 
> But I want it to be a new story.  
> (Their mothers try to set them up or something similar.)
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank you!  
> When I started writing this story I didn't really expect people to read it.
> 
> Thank you so much!  
> I appreciate every comment and every idea! :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://minusmaedchen.tumblr.com/


End file.
